mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciudad Rocky
The Grand City Government of Ciudad Rocky, more commonly called Ciudad Rocky, is a military junta government located in between the Mech Mice Colony and URG. It has a small population of over 5 million, and an area of 90,567 acres It is said to have the cruelest government in all of the Mech Mice Region, second to the Dark Union. It's bordered from the MM Colony by the Half Circulus Montes. Ciudad Rocky is currently ruled by a parliament of military leaders, the two parliament chancellors being Generals Fama and Ratatin. History Ciudad Rocky began as a colony of mice and rats that traveled to the Mech Mice Region from Ciudad. The immigrants colonized an area of the Mech Mice Colony that was sparsely populated, and filled up the land quickly. Soon the immigrants outnumbered the Mech Mice, and the citizens became worried. The Mech Mice's worries turned into fear, and their fear turned into anger. Eventually, the Mech Mice started to get violent with the immigrants. Riots started to break out across the city Ciudad Rocky. In Region War II, the Mech Mice government couldn't keep control of Ciudad Rocky and decided to release it as a self-governing territory until the end of the war. The riots ceased, and Ciudad Rocky became a peaceful land. The Ciudadians soon became used to governing themselves, and started to ignore the Mech Mice. After the war, in 1948, the Mech Mice government sent in soldiers to reclaim Ciudad Rocky as a city state. However, the way the Mech Mice military took Ciudad Rocky as too similar to how they would treat conquered territory. Ciudad Rocky's government was disassembled by force, and a military governor took over Ciudad Rocky. The governor placed military kiosks all across the city, and made weapons of any type illegal to own. This maddened the citizens, as they called the governor a dictator. Later that year in October, a band of rebels attacked the governor's palace and killed the governor. They didn't destroy any property but two windows, and didn't murder anyone else. The Mech Mice government responded with a man-hunt for the murderers, and eventually they found them two weeks later. However, when a new governor was hired, he was soon poisoned. After the poisoning of the second governor, riots broke up all over the city as Ciudadians demanded independence from the Mech Mice Colony. Attempting to prevent another war, the Mech Mice government simply pulled out of Ciudad Rocky. They wrote a declaration declaring that the city state was now an independent territory "free of any protection or law of the Mech Mice Colony from now on always." On March 14, 1949, Ciudad Rocky established a parliament and militia of 1,000 mice and rats. The Mech Mice citizens were driven out of their homes, and parliament began to create laws. The militia was made up of volunteers, and any soldiers could quit whenever he wanted; even during battle. When a tax system was established, the soldiers gained a salary. Soon, Ciudad Rocky's construction was completed, and the small nation was at last able to defend itself. The new nation was slowly growing, even in the mist of Region War II. Ciudad Rocky's military became larger, but its technology wasn't up-to-date. Most of the military's weapons were retired weapons from the 1910's, and these weapons malfunctioned many times (causing the death of many soldiers). At the same time, government reform was occurring. A radical veteran general from the northern nations invented a crueler and more communistic form of government in 1952, and he wanted to spread it out across the Region. The general Moses Darn took his ideas to Ciudad Rocky, where he hoped for his beliefs to take hold. Moses "preached" to Ciudadian politicians and military leaders, declaring "why should the military obey a collection of defenseless fools?" The Ciudadians did not like his beliefs at first, but then it started to spread. Very soon, a new political party was formed in the nation: the Military Reform Power Party. The M.R.P. Party stated that a government directly influenced by money and the citizens was too weak, and could easily fall apart. In 1954, the M.R.P. Party won several seats in the government, and were winning the hearts of the citizens. The Parliament Party tried to convince the citizens of what the M.R.P. Party was really planning on doing, but not enough listened. By 1960, the the nation's "golden years", the M.R.P. completely controlled the government, and was beginning to change the government. Eventually, on September 18, 1967, Ciudad Rocky was re-established as a military junta led by a parliament of generals and majors. However, despite the sudden government change, the nation continued to prosper as gold, silver, and copper were discovered in its mountains. This made the Dark Union interested in Ciudad Rocky. In 1975, the Dark Union ambassador to Ciudad Rocky, Odo Beil, sent a letter regarding admission to the Dark Union to the parliament ruling Ciudad Rocky. When the parliament received the letter, and released it to the public, the Ciudadians became furious. Very soon, newspapers started mocking the Dark Union harshly. Tensions began to rise between the Dark Union and Ciudad Rocky. In 1976, a Ciudadian wrote a highly explicit, rude letter about Odo Beil to his friend. The letter somehow ended up in newspapers across the nation and the Dark Union. After the letter was released, the Dark Union decided to give Ciudad Rocky a warning attack. On April 28, 1976, the Dark Union invaded Ciudad Rocky's northern border and destroyed its defenses. The invasion left the northern Ciudadish states completely open to attack. This worried the nation greatly, and a military was being formed in preparation for war. In the mist of this, Xiln and the Mech Mice Colony declared neutrality. When the Mech Mice declared themselves neutral, the Ciudadians became extremely nervous. In an attempt for peace, the Ciudadian parliament chancellor Domingo Bihotz sent a group of ambassadors to the nearest Dark Union state. There the ambassadors pleaded with the Dark Union officials for peace, but the officials wouldn't listen. The next day, on May 3, the ambassadors were shot by a radical Dark Union citizen, and finally the emotions of each nation snapped. The Ciudadish government declared war on the Dark Union, and instantly invaded its conquered northern borders. Ciudad Rocky retrieved its northern borders back, but a massive Dark Union army was coming from the east in URG. The Ciudadish army was warned of the DU coming from the east, but it was too late. The DU invaded the eastern states, burning down cities, farms, and taking innocent citizens as prisoners of war. The DU built military camps all across the eastern states, and made that area their "leap pad" for invasion. Shortly after the Eastern Invasion, the Ciudadish government declared that all citizens between the ages of 15 and 45 must register for the military. The government also declared martial law, imprisoned all creatures that were against the war, and factories were forcefully taken over by the government to manufacture munitions. By the next week, the military grew from 10,000 to 200,000; however, it still wasn't enough to defeat the DU. On May 18, the Dark Union invaded Ciudad Rocky's more inner states, and pushed even further towards the capital. Meanwhile, a smaller DU army slowly encircled the Ciudadish army up north. As the war got worse, many citizens decided that they should flee the nation. Through May 1 and the 20th, over 100,000 Ciudadians fled to the Mech Mice Colony. The sudden migration emptied out small towns almost over night, and nearly destroyed the economy. Many cities lied with only 10% of their original population left. The government quickly reacted by completing closing down the borders; but due to a lack of soldiers, the border had a perforated security and citizens sneaked across easily. All the while, the Ciudadian army up north was slowly being surrounded and destroyed by the DU. Culture The Ciudadish culture is heavily Spanish and Mexican. The original city state was made up of 98% Mexican immigrants, 1% Spanish immigrants, and 1% other. However, there are some influences by the Mech Mice culture on the Ciudadish culture. Architecture Because of its extremely rocky terrain, the Ciudadish architecture is mainly comprised of stone and brick. Brick is a very commonly used material for building, and Ciudad Rocky has become well known for its charming and old brick buildings. Ciudadians like to hang colorful streamers and flags across their houses and buildings during festivals and holidays. Cuisine Ciudadians are well known for enjoying fried and oily foods. The original immigrants brought tacos, burritos, chips, and more to the Mech Mice Region. The Ciudadians are well known for these foods, even though they did not originally create them. Ciudadians enjoy eating salads, pastries, and pastas as well. Some famous Ciudadish salads include the following: Trout Lettuce Bowl, Crushed Taco Salad, and The Ciudadish Meal. Other famous foods include Crunchy Balls, Fried Eyes, and the Burrito Sandwich. Fashion Ciudadians typically wear modern clothing. Many cloth colors found in Ciudad Rocky are very fair and faint. Ciudadian woman like to wear long robes or dresses normally; men can be seen in dusty work jackets normally, sometimes wearing large hats (including sombreros). Cowboy hats are also commonly seen. Media Ciudadish media is heavily dominated by government-loving CEO's. These CEO's, nicknamed Mind Programmers by some, fill their products and media with things that seem to glorify the government's every action. Mind Programmers are rumored to be paid by government officials to do such things. Ciudadish media doesn't essentially reflect the Ciduadians mindset, but the media has caused many foreigners to believe that the Ciudadians are "big government" creatures. Ciudad Rocky is well known for its plays, and board games. It is estimated that 19% of all board games in the Mech Mice Region were originally designed/created by Ciudadians. Government The Ciudadians are very power-hungry creatures; many outsiders call them control freaks. Because of the Ciudadish mentality, the government has become a parliamentary military junta, in which the country is controlled by a parliament of generals, majors, and commanders. There are two chancellors for the parliament (both of them supervise no territory, for bias reasons): General Fama and General Ratatin. General Fama became chancellor in 2000 with General Ratatin, and both are acknowledged for their intelligence and good leadership. Political Parties Parliament is mostly dominated by three political parties: the Democratic Freedomers, Radical Imperials, and Military Party. The Military Party is the most powerful in the parliament; even affecting decisions of other parties' members. The Radical Imperials have the second most control in parliament. The over all population agrees with the Military Party, mainly because of threats and boasting lies from the military (however, many citizens do not believe that the Military Party is lying to them). States Ciudad Rocky is officially broken up into multiple states; a total of 15. Each state is ruled by a military general; each town is ruled by a military major. The generals are locally called Govenerals, and the majors are locally called Mayjors (these terms are not official, but are commonly used). Each goveneral votes in the parliament, with the advising aid of his mayjors. Relations with Other Nations *'Mech Mice Colony- Good.' Many Mech Mice believe that Ciudad Rocky should be returned to the Mech Mice government. It is rumored that some Mech Mice don't agree with aiding the Ciudadians. *'Dark Union- Bad.' The Ciudadians hate the Dark Union for conquering their land in the mid 1900s. Ciudad Rocky has placed embargoes on trade with the Dark Union, and ban any citizens of the Dark Union from entering the country. *'Xiln- Indifferent.' The Xilnens do not like the Ciudadish thoughts of government, and do not support them in any way. However, many products in Xiln are originally manufactured in Ciudad Rocky. Military The Ciudadish military, officially known as the Ciudadish Armed Militia, is the most powerful force in the nation. Because of the government, the military has complete power. The military currently has 1,790,425 soldiers, and the annual salary for average-ranking soldiers is $10,000 a year. The military is very powerful, and has an large armory of weapons collected during the Dark Union's occupation in the mid 20th century. The Ciudadish Armed Militia is considered the 2nd least advanced army in the Mech Mice Region, considering that 69% of their weapons are 1980s models. Navy The Cuidadish Naval Army is a small fleet of war ships owned by Ciudad Rocky. Most of the war ships are left over from the Dark Union occupation, and are starting to rust. The navy patrols the nation's rivers, lakes, and streams. The navy currently only has 600 active soldiers. Economy The Ciudadish economy is statistically very weak. The nation has $5,000 per capita, in best conditions only however. Much of the economy revolves around manufacturing, mainly car parts, food production, and raw material manufacturing. The top 5 chief exports of the nation include: car parts, plastics, pig iron, threads, and lumber. Geography Most of Ciudad Rocky is located on a very dry, rocky hill known as Otero Seco. Ciudad Rocky also does not have many Shards nearby to supply the soil with water, and nutrients. This make agriculture nearly impossible in some areas. Climate The average temperature in the nation during summer months is 60 degrees Fahrenheit, and 40 degrees during winter months. This warm climate is believed to be caused by the lack of Shards in the nation's borders; however, some believe that winds from URG cause the nation's warm climate. Because of opposing air masses, Ciudad Rocky is usually in a warm front; causing storms to be typical in the region. Trivia See Also *Mech Mice Colony *Mech Mice Region Category:Countries